Second Chance
by SilentChameleon
Summary: After being knocked unconscious by Black Cuervo after her overhearing El Tigre's confession, Manny awakens to find the city in chaos and his father being the only one who had been trying to stop it... and the one taking all of the Flock's fury. Feeling guilty and responsible for this event, what will Manny do to fix things, and what will he do about Black Cuervo?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Guilt**

"Let me win?" a feminine voice shrieked in an anger of disbelief.

The young superhero lifted his head in terror and quickly began scanning the room, and was relieved when he recognized the green walls and tiger themed bed as his room.

"Manny, you're awake!" said an excited voice.

The confused middle school student turned his attention to the source of the loud noise and saw a girl with light blue hair wearing red goggles on top, a white tank top with a red skirt held up by suspenders, spiked bracelets on both her wrists, and grey combat boots. He immediately recognized her as his best friend, Frida Suarez.

"Frida… what happened?" Manny asked as he slowly sat up.

"Oh, um… when you told Cuervo how you were going to make it up to her for using her, you said something stupid and she beat the crud out of you." She explained

"Oh…" sighed Manny as he remembered how he had said he'd let her win the fight "Just how mad was she?" he queried as he slowly got out of bed, his body sore.

"Mad enough to pound you, blast you, and send you through three boats." Frida stated by throwing punches at the air.

"That's fair, the pain I'm feeling now is probably nothing compared to the pain I caused her…" he said depressingly as he looked at himself in the mirror on his dresser.

The young Rivera looked at his reflection with a look of disappointment and disgust reflecting in his eyes. He sighed again as he looked at what the appearance of someone who had committed a crime of pure unspeakable evil was. On his left eye was a scar from his first battle as his superhero persona, El Tigre. He wore an orange and yellow striped shirt covered by a black jacket with a small red star on the left part, blue jeans where his El Tigre belt laid on his waist, and brown shoes. Manny sighed once again as he looked at his black chocolate hair and then stared back at his brown eyes.

"Actually… nobody's seen Cuervo since that night." Frida said hesitantly.

"What, how long was I out?" he asked shocked.

"About a week…" she answered nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

"A week, the whole town has to be overrun with criminals by now!" panicked the young Rivera as he ran out of his room.

"Manny wait!" Frida called as she ran after her best friend.

When the punk rock girl entered the brown colored living room to find her friend next to a man wearing a grey button up coat with a blue tie, a grey hat, red gloves, brown glasses, and wore a red mask behind them, lying asleep on the red velvet couch.

"Dad what happened to you?" Manny asked with obvious worry in his voice, while examining the bruises on his father.

"While you were out, your dad has been the only one who has been able to try and stop the crime wave." Frida explained.

Before Manny could ask another question, a pair of arms pulled him into a hug and he felt the life being crushed out of him.

"Manny, I'm so glad you're awake!" exclaimed a happy elderly voice.

When the young Rivera could separate himself to catch his breath, he could see who was crushing him. It was an elderly man with white hair and a mustache with black eyes wearing yellow glasses, a golden sombrero, and all black clothing.

"It's good to see you too Grandpapi, but next time, could you let me breathe a little?"

"Oh sorry, sorry…" he quickly apologized as he released his grandson.

"So what have you been doing while dad's been out fighting crime?" the youngest asked his elder curiously.

"What do you think, I've been taking care of him every chance he gets to come back." He defended quickly.

"Those look like burn marks…" Manny said as he observed his wounded father.

"Si, when he comes back most of the injuries is from getting blasted over and over by the Flock of Fury." Grandpapi confirmed.

"This is my fault…" Manny said sadly.

"C'mon Manny, you can't blame yourself for this." Frida said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How is it not my fault? If I hadn't pretended to like Cuervo just to get information on her family's crimes, all of the Flock's anger wouldn't be directed at my dad!" he almost shouted.

"Manny… there's nothing you can do about it now, what's done is done. Now, I'm going to take Frida home while you go to bed and get ready for school tomorrow." The oldest Rivera man stated calmly.

After the not – so – secret identity of El Tigre watched his Grandpapi transform his Golden Sombrero of Chaos into a mini helicopter and carry his best friend through a window, he went back to his room and wondered what tomorrow would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Revenge**

"I thought you liked me, but you were just using me!" said an enraged voice

The sound of a beeping alarm clock awoke the young undecided Rivera. Realizing the time his clock read, Manny jumped out of his bed to get ready for the day and then quickly ran out the door, hoping not be late for school. The late bell at the Leone Middle School rang as Frida Suarez saw her best friend running down the hall.

"Hey Manny there – Whoa, what happened to you?" Frida asked as she examined her friend, who was covered in chew marks.

"I was on my way to school, and as soon as I passed the pet store, the door burst open and all the puppies came running after me." He explained

"Awe puppies!" she squealed in delight at the thought

"Frida, it's not funny, they used me as a chew toy!" Manny argued dramatically.

"Well what'd you expect, they're puppies." Frida stated simply.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I just hope -." However, the young Rivera never got to finish when a can of green paint spilled over his head as he opened his locker.

"Manny, are you okay?" Frida asked in concern.

"Yeah, I wonder who would do this to me though." Manny wondered as shook the paint out of his hair.

"It was probably just one of the school bullies giving you a 'Welcome back' gift." The punk rock girl quickly deduced.

"Yeah, well hopefully this day gets better." He stated in confidence.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. After the morning paint shower; during gym class, a dodge ball came out of nowhere and sent Manny flying into the wall.

While he was walking down the hall, he felt a presence tower of him. When he turned around he saw a large man in tan bear fur with black tuffs on his arms, a bear hat with teeth covering his head, a skull necklace, claws on his hands and feet, and a metallic like belt similar to the cuffs on his arms. As the villainous El Oso smiled an evil grin and a look of satisfaction reflected in his red eyes, the bear themed villain punched the 'secret' identity of El Tigre into a locker that left him stuck there. Finally the day ended as Manny met his best friend outside the school.

"Awesome dude, you made it through the day!" Frida exclaimed as she gave her battered and bruised friend a congratulatory slap on the back.

"Yeah… I wonder why all these weird things have been happening to me?" He questioned weakly.

"Meh, who knows, c'mon let's go to the arcade to get our minds off school." The punk rock star suggested.

"Okay, race you…" Manny challenged as they both ran off towards the direction of the Mayan Arcade.

Peering out behind the staircase of the school was a girl with pale skin, red eyes, and black hair with purple highlights wearing a black dress with a white collar and cuffs, black and purple stockings, black boots, and matching fingerless gloves, who was watching the best friends run off towards their favorite hangout spot.

"You may have been able to survive my revenge, but Black Cuervo's is just about to begin…" She promised darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fight**

As Manny and Frida rounded the corner and the Mayan Arcade in sight, they were brought to a halt as a purple laser hit the sidewalk in front of them. The two middle school students looked behind them and saw a girl in a black body suit, black combat boots, striped purple and black leg stockings, and large black gloves with purple claws flying above them. Even though her face was covered with a purple mask under a large helmet with a beak shaped visor, her red eyes were still visible, the anger they held not hidden. Manny and Frida immediately recognized her as the notorious super villain, Black Cuervo.

As Frida ran away from the raven themed super villainess, Manny spun his belt buckle, and an aura of green flames followed by the sound of a tiger roar engulfed him. His eyes had changed from brown to an emerald green; his brown shoes were changed into cowboy boots, his black jacket was replaced with a long sleeve black shirt, his belt buckle remained around his waist, a red bandana around his neck, black gloves on his hands with mechanical claws, a mask covering his face that barely showed the scar on his left eye, with white tuffs sticking out and replacing his usually brown hair, a T on the center of his forehead, and with a tiger tale and ears, he was transformed into his superhero/super villain persona, El Tigre.

As she saw her nemesis, Black Cuervo brought out the second laser on her other wrist and aimed both hands at him. Narrowly evading her blasts, the cat themed undecided super hid behind a nearby telephone pole and quickly shot out his hand and grabbed a hold of her. With a strong whip of his arm, El Tigre slammed his hand and the trapped bird within it into the hard concrete. As the dust of the newly created crater started to clear, Tigre released his grip and started retracting back his hand but felt something grab his hand, and before he knew it, he was whisked away into the air. Getting a slight glimpse of Cuervo's angry face before flying above her, he quickly became dizzy as she spun him around over and over like a lasso before releasing his hand.

Hitting the ground a few times before rolling into an alleyway, El Tigre was struggling to stand and had no time to react as Black Cuervo sped towards him using the acceleration of her jetpack. Receiving a punch to the face, Tigre slightly stumbled back and tried to punch her, but missed and received a kick to the midsection as a result. The black bird then gave the tiger an uppercut to the chin and finished with a swift kick to the midsection again that sent him flying back and landing hard against the building at the end of the alley.

Tired and with eyes still full of rage, Black Cuervo slowly walked up towards her prey, taking out the laser guns in her wrists and aiming them at her nemesis. As El Tigre closed his eyes and waited for the blasts that never came, he opened one eye and saw the same eyes as before, full of rage, but now black mascara was seeping down her eyes. The villainess with the upper hand said nothing as she put away her blasters and took off into the distance. Spinning his belt buckle and turning back into his normal appearance, Manny wondered why his nemesis didn't destroy him when she had the chance. Deciding to worry about it later, he took off for home before it got dark. As Manny crept in through the front door, a light came on, and it was his Grandpapi waiting for him.

"Manny, where have you been?" he asked in a whisper

"Why are you whispering?" Manny wondered confused.

"Your father is asleep on the couch." He answered pointing to his son.

"Oh sorry, I was just hurrying home after getting a surprise attack from Black Cuervo, don't worry, I'm fine…" Manny said reassuringly as his Grandpapi looked over his injuries.

"Alright, just making sure, I'm going to go get some rest now, it's hard trying to be evil while taking care of your son and wondering when your grandson is going to be home." The elder Rivera said as he turned his Sombrero of Chaos into a wheelchair and rolled into his room.

"Goodnight dad, I hope you feel better." said the youngest Rivera to his unconscious father before he went to his room for the night


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Making Amends**

"How could you?" She painfully asked.

Once again, Manny had lifted his head in terror as he had a few mornings prior. When he calmed himself down, he got out of bed and went over to the curtains and pulled them back, revealing the sun's bright rays. Quickly draping the curtains back into place, the youngest Ribera made his way into the living room and wasn't surprised when he didn't find his father on the couch.

Not taking another step, an explosion went off in the distance and by instinct spun his belt buckle and transformed into El Tigre as he headed off towards the city. When he found the source of the blast, the Miracle City Bank, he could see five shadows.

The first one wore a red mask and had brown eyes, red gloves, a white shirt and jacket with a red tie, black jeans, and had boots made of bronze. Many easily recognized him as his father's legendary superhero persona, White Pantera.

The second one was a golden mechanical battle suit, and inside the red dome was his Grandpapi, or as he was known as his legendary super villain alias, Puma Loco.

Upon closer inspection, El Tigre could see that the three other shadows were reflecting off the ground.

The first one was a small old lady in a black body suit and under it was her partially exposed grey dress. Her combat suit consisted of black gloves with small orange talons, small black heels, a huge black collar that resembled turkey feathers, and the scepter/cane with a handle shaped like the head of a turkey she was holding. Due to her face being hidden behind the orange beak shaped visor, the only distinctive features on her were that she had red eyes and that her white hair was pinned in a bun that was exposed from the back of her large orange helmet. She was known as the head of the Flock of Fury, Lady Gobbler.

The second one was much younger and taller woman wearing a black body suit, black gloves with white tuffs at her wrists and green talons, large black thigh length boots, a black cape that resembled the wings of a vulture and her hair hidden by her large green helmet. Her piercing red eyes behind her green beak shaped visor were glaring down at White Pantera. It was no great secret who she was, the second member of the Flock of Fury, Voltura.

The third shadow belonged to the last and youngest member of the Flock of Fury, Black Cuervo.

"Give up now Riveras, there's three of us and only two of you." pointed out Lady Gobbler

"Think again you old turkey!" Exclaimed El Tigre as he came onto the scene.

The scene was now set as each member of the respective families faced off against their opponent. All was quiet, until a bird unfortunately flew over the city's volcano and was engulfed in spewing lava and subsequently ignited the inevitable battle.

Puma Loco quickly raised both his hands and fired missiles at the head of the flock, only to have her aim her tech – enhanced scepter/cane at the projectiles and destroy them with the orange laser that it emitted. The young woman in the green suit activated her jetpack and shot forward towards White Pantera, pushing him back a great distance. As he was busy seeing watching his father's struggle against his female nemesis, El Tigre barely had any time to react by placing his hands out and stopped Black Cuervo's purple talon – like claws from digging into his face. Not long after keeping her at bay, Tigre was able to turn Cuervo's directional push against him around, sending them away from the battlefield of the elder heroes and villains. As the struggle between the two young super powered children were rocketing towards a building, the youngest Rivera quickly pushed back one of Cuervo's hands long enough to fire his hand and send the youngest flock member back into an alleyway.

"Cuervo, I need to talk to you." stated El Tigre as he walked up to his nemesis, but received a punch to the face as a response

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" She asked as she threw another punch towards his face, anger obvious in her voice and eyes.

"I just wanted to say that…" He finished sincerely as he waited for the impact to his face.

"W-what?" she asked in confusion as she stopped her fist before Tigre's face

"I'm sorry for using you to get information on your family's crimes." He elaborated.

"Tigre, I don't think you realized exactly how much you hurt me…" The raven themed villainess stated sadly, the pain obvious in her face.

"I know that's why I want to…" He started, but was blasted away by a green laser before he could finish.

When El Tigre got back up, he saw Voltura standing next to her daughter and watched as they lifted off into the sky and joined Lady Gobbler before they flew away towards home.

"Manny, are you alright?" White Pantera in a fatherly concern as he and Puma Loco regrouped with their youngest member.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just fine…" He said as he watched Cuervo and her family disappear from view.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Times Change**

After that battle, things in Miracle city started going back to normal. Voltura noticed a change in her daughter's demeanor and assumed that she taught El Tigre his lesson. Without her motherly reason for relentlessly attempting to destroy White Pantera, she went back to only trying to destroy him when she saw fit, when he tried to thwart her family's crimes. Once the two families had ceased combat that day and gone their separate ways, the crime wave that plagued the city reduced to its 'normal' amount.

"I'm telling you its weird, it's like she was waiting for me to apologize…" Manny was explaining to his best friend.

"C'mon Manny, she probably just noticed her mom was there and that's why she stopped attacking you. Besides, that was five years ago, let it go." Frida said

"Yeah, you're right, and look at how much has changed."

"What do you mean?" she wondered

"Well we've both grown a lot and your hair is all the way down your back now." The youngest Rivera pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I guess I really haven't noticed." admitted the youngest Suarez as she touched her long hair "Be right back, I got to pee…" Frida said before running off towards the restrooms.

"Hello Manny…" shyly said a feminine voice

"Hey Zoe, what's up?" He responded as the girl his height with the black and purple hair wearing a black dress, black boots, and fingerless black gloves approached him.

"Nothing much, could you come with me for a minute, I need to talk to you…" The gothic girl requested nervously.

"Yeah, lead on." He agreed as she led him behind the steps of the school.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Manny asked curiously.

"Manny… Ever since I've known you I've been afraid to come over and talk to you…" Zoe started

"Why, is it because of how you and Frida are arch – enemies?" The obvious secret identity of El Tigre interrupted.

"No, and the whole reason why we are… is because of you…" The youngest Aves admitted.

"Me?" Manny said with complete bewilderment.

"Yes, this started ever since you two became friends, she has always had your attention, and I became jealous of that and having been trying to humiliate her for taking away the chance to get closer to you." Zoe finished

"Why would you want to…?" however, he didn't get to finish his question as his gothic classmate quickly grabbed his black jacket and pressed her lips against his. After the initial shock of the action passed, he felt the pressure lift off his face as he heard a scream.

"Manny, what are you doing?" Frida demanded as she couldn't control the rage in her voice.

"F-Frida, its n-not what it looks like?" Manny answered nervously.

"It looks like you were making out with Zoe Aves!" She accused and said the girl's name angrily through her gritted teeth.

"Okay, so it is what it looks like… but she kissed me…" He pointed to her, but found that she was gone.

"Where'd she go? Whatever, let's just go in case she decides to come back." Frida decided as she dragged Manny up the stairs and back into the school.

Behind a tree, Zoe watched as the boy she admired was being dragged away by her rival. As she looked on in anger, she clutched the old bolt necklace she kept hidden under her dress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Time Moves On**

"Thanks for taking me out for ice cream dad." Manny said as he licked his vanilla cone.

"No problem hijo, I'm glad we're getting to spend this time together, we're usually…" Rodolfo Rivera started in a fatherly voice, but was interrupted by an explosion in the distance.

"This looks like a job for… White Pantera!" the legendary hero exclaimed as he quickly dropped his ice cream and ripped off his civilian clothing, revealing his superhero costume underneath

"And… El Tigre!" Manny exclaimed with a roar as he spun his belt buckle and the two ran off towards the crime in progress.

As the father – son duo arrived on the scene, a small jewelry store, a young lady in a raven themed suit was caught red handed holding a bag of precious gems. As time had gone on, so had Black Cuervo's appearance; she was now as tall as El Tigre, her old combat boots were replaced with thigh length boots, similar to her mother's. However, the most noticeable change to the young hero was her chest, which had gone from nothing to small, but nice; which is how his Grandpapi described it to him once when he decided to give Manny a 'talk' due to him getting older.

As the sound of Cuervo's jetpack igniting and allowing her to try and escape, El Tigre came out of his daydreaming of his nemesis and launched out both his hands and caught her ankles. Stopping her escape, the raven themed villainess dropped to the ground and quickly pulled out her wrist lasers and fired at the two heroes. Quickly evading her blast, El Tigre fired the four claws on his hand at his raven themed nemesis, but she blasted up towards the sky and landed behind him and swiftly kicked him into the freshly robbed store. Smirking in victory, Black Cuervo was surprised when a green light emitted from the store, and with a roar, shot out El Tigre as he then collided with the shocked villainess.

When they finished tumbling down the hill like street they were on, Tigre realized that Cuervo had landed on top of him and that her visor had broken off. Though she still had her purple mask on, Tigre could still see her face and blushed as he realized how beautiful she looked and how close their faces were. When the youngest Flock member realized the situation, she blushed and quickly got off of her nemesis.

Looking at the top of the street she fell down from, she saw White Pantera racing down to aid his son. On instinct she quickly flew up into the sky and blasted off towards home.

"Manny, are you okay?" Asked Pantera worriedly as Tigre spun his belt, reverting back to his civilian form.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Manny said reassuring his worried father.

When the two Rivera men got home, they were surprised when a woman with large, long, chocolate brown hair with spots of grey, brown eyes, and wearing red lipstick, hoop earrings a green shirt with a pink under dress that went before her knees and small red heels, was waiting for them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Manny

"Rodolfo, may I speak with Manny privately please?" she simply asked her ex

"Of course…" He answered solemnly as he left the room to leave them to talk.

"What is it mom?" Manny asked curiously.

As the youngest Aves flew into the head of a large purple bird shaped building, she was confronted by her mother Voltura as she landed and removed her helmet. Zoe then clicked a button on her wrist and revealed a secret compartment in her glove that held a few precious stones.

"Just like I thought, the Riveras were able to stop me, but these should be enough, right mom?" The youngest Aves asked her elder.

As Zoe waited for her mother's response, but all she did was quickly look away, the raven themed villainess's eyes slightly widened and started running down the hall as her mother quietly wept.

"Grandmami…!" Zoe called out as she came upon the eldest Aves' room.

As she slowly entered her grandmother's chambers, she could feel the tears rolling down her face as she approached the bed. Laying there was a peaceful old lady who had a smile on her face, knowing she lived a full life before her time expired.

"N-No…" Zoe cried as she fell to her knees beside the old woman's resting place.

As Zoe cried for the loss of her beloved family member, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder and found that it was her mother. Embracing in a hug the two cried their hearts out for their departed mother and grandmother.

"No!" Manny muffled as he cried into his mother's comforting shoulder.

It was true; two of the greatest super villains in Miracle City, Lady Gobbler and Puma Loco had passed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**War Ends **

It was a dark and rainy night as many grieving people were gathered atop a hill outside the limits of Miracle City. Inside the center of a large black gate stood a table where pictures of Puma Loco and Lady Gobbler committing various crimes stood. Around the table stood all of the members of the Rivera family dressed in black and the other two members of the Flock of Fury were standing tall, but unable to keep the tears from rolling down their faces.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to remember the lives of Puma Loco and Lady Gobbler, two of the most notorious super villains Miracle City has ever known. Honoring their last request, this funeral is not just about them individually, but also about the joy they had in life during their professions." Spoke a Spaniard spider with three sets of eyes and six arms with a long grey beard wearing black leathered spiked bracelets and spiked boots, also known as El Tarantula; the appointed funeral director and close friend of Puma Loco. "As many of you may not know, I'm a chivalrous man, so I will be starting with Lady Gobbler, Lady Gobbler was…" he began

As the retired villain began speaking of her beloved grandmother, Black Cuervo slowly began clenching her fists in anger of the truth, and ran away sobbing her eyes out. When Manny saw this, he quickly chased after her.

"Cuervo, are you okay?" asked Manny as he found her leaning into a tree, crying into her arms

"Why would you care?" the raven themed villainess asked angrily as she turned around, mascara running down her face and her talons at the ready if she needed to tear someone apart

"I know how it feels, I loved my Grandpapi and still do, and even though he's gone I still have memories of him and all the tricks of villainy he taught me. That's how I believe he will live on; I'll remember him every time I'm committing an act of crime." The youngest Rivera explained.

"T-That's how I plan on remembering my Grandmami." Black Cuervo said with a small hopeful smile as she wiped away her tears.

"I know I've already apologized for what I did, but I want to say again that I'm truly sorry for how I treated you, I understand if you still hate me though…" reiterated Manny

"I-I've never hated you Manny, I only hated the reason that you would be with me is because you wanted something and didn't like me for me." Cuervo admitted

"I do like you Cuervo; you're nice, pretty, and fun to be around." The youngest Rivera admitted.

"R-Really?" asked the youngest Aves in a tone of disbelief with a small blush across her face and a small hopeful smile across her mouth

"Yeah…" shyly answered Manny as he blushed looking into her red eyes

Before the youngest Rivera knew what he was doing, he lifted Black Cuervo's helmet off of her head, revealing the purple mask that still hid her identity. As her nemesis leaned closer towards her, the villainess did not object as her lips met Manny's in an unexpected kiss. A moment after pulling away, silence fell over them as they engulfed each other in an embrace. On a portal in a yellow sky, two skeleton people were watching the two young super powered children comfort each other.

"It's about time, don't you think?" asked the woman

"Si, with them the war between our two families is finally over; besides, in this new life, we can start again from scratch." The man said as he grabbed the woman's boney hand.

"Oh Puma, I'm glad that we have been given this second chance." Cooed the woman

As the view of the world closed, Puma Loco and Lady Gobbler walked hand in hand towards the small town in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Unifying **

It had been a quiet few months since the passing of the eldest of the Rivera and Aves families, and while the youngest members were still mourning in their hearts, they had found comfort in each other's company as it had slowly gone from simply friends hanging out to going out on dates. As their relationship progressed, Manny slowly realized that Black Cuervo and his classmate, Zoe Aves, was the same person.

"So when we were working on the science fair project, it was your Grandmami disguised as Black Cuervo to keep your secret?" Manny asked his girlfriend as they walked hand in hand down the moonlit beach.

"I don't know why you're saying 'we' when I did all the work, and yes that was my Grandmami." The red eyed villainess confirmed

"This place really brings back memories…" remembered the not so secret identity of El Tigre as the couple turned to look at the moon

"Is that why you wanted to come here, to remind me of what happened before?" asked the youngest Aves

"No, I wanted to ask you something, c-could you close your eyes for a second, please?" Manny requested somewhat nervously

"A-alright…" Zoe replied with the same amount of nervousness in her voice.

"O-Okay, turn around and o-open your eyes." The young Rivera allowed, and as she did Zoe went wide eyed and mouth agape as she saw her beloved on one knee holding out a small black box with a phoenix shaped amethyst ring. "Zoe, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" asked Manny as calmly as he could

"Yes… Yes… Yes!" she sputtered out as black mascara ran down her face. As her body slightly trembled as Manny put the ring on her finger. Once he started pulling his hand away from hers, Zoe grabbed Manny and kissed him all over his face in happiness; she then laid her head against his shoulder.

"I love you Manny Rivera." Whispered the young villainess

"I love you too Zoe Aves." Replied the young super just as quietly

"Zoe Rivera" she corrected


End file.
